


Stay

by ladybubblegum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Harriscofest, Harry was so worried, He continues to be worried, M/M, More pre-slash than straight up slash, post 2x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/pseuds/ladybubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You asked for food, I got you food.” He wasn’t looking at Cisco, but rather staring intently at his own food. “You should eat,” he added softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HarriscoFest on tumblr. I really want to try to write something every day of the month.

He hadn’t _actually_ been expecting Harry to come back bearing fast food, but twenty minutes after having woken up, a bag of Big Belly Burger was tossed onto the table beside the bed Caitlin had forbid him from leaving.

Cisco stared at the bag for a few moments, processing what he was seeing as Harry collapsed into the chair pushed into one of the opposite corners with a bag of his own. Cisco reached out and plucked the bag up, uncurling the top and peering in. Sitting inside were two wrapped burgers, large fries, and a container of chicken nuggets.

“You got me food?” he asked, and knew the question sounded endlessly stupid, since of course Harry had, or there wouldn’t be a bag in his lap.

But if Harry had noticed, he didn’t mention it. “You asked for food, I got you food.” He wasn’t looking at Cisco, but rather staring intently at his own food. “You should eat,” he added softly.

Cisco felt warm as he unwrapped one of the burgers. “Thanks.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Harry had remembered his usual order: extra pickles, no onions. He felt simultaneously cared for and vaguely suspicious--the last person to know what he liked so effortlessly was Dr.--was Eobard Thawne, and it hadn’t been quite so effortless. Turns out Barry wasn’t the only one he was keeping tabs on.

(and he meant that literally; when they found the journal he’d kept of Barry’s progress, they also found ridiculously detailed notes on Cisco, including things he’d never actually told him--his hobbies and likes and dislikes gleaned from Facebook, who commented the most on his Instagram pictures, a list of followers on his Tumblr)

(after that, Cisco closed most of his online accounts and locked the rest)

(he wasn’t sure he’d ever feel safe again)

Very suddenly, he felt exhausted, eyelids drooping and his burger becoming heavy in his hand. Harry noticed the change in him immediately, and was out of his chair and beside Cisco so fast it was as if he’d developed super speed. He took the sandwich from Cisco’s hand, wrapping what was left of it gently and setting it aside.

“Are you okay?” he asked, a note of worry in his voice. “Does anything hurt, do you feel dizzy?”

Cisco shook his head. “Jus’ tired. Caitlin said it would happ’n.”

Harry sighed. “If you’re sure. Get some rest.” He stepped back, and Cisco, already half asleep, reached out for him frantically.

“You’ll stay with me?” he slurred, fingers curling around Harry’s thin wrist as his eyes finally closed. He could have sworn he felt long, deft fingers card softly through his hair.

As he drifted, he heard Harry’s voice one last time.

“Yeah. I’ll be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [the tumblrs ](http://ladybubblegum.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
